


Perfect Family

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU human, Family Bonding, Flufftober, God Daughter Madzie, M/M, Madzie's Cheeky, Pumpkin - Freeform, Pumpkin carving, Uncle Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: The Lightwood-Banes (and Madzie) get to enjoy an evening of Pumpkin Carving.





	Perfect Family

**Author's Note:**

> That summary sucks, but I can't think of what else to put xD One day to go! I can't believe I've almost succeeded doing the whole month!
> 
> Today's Prompt: Pumpkin

Magnus grinned as he dropped the pumpkins on the table, five in total, one for each of their family, plus his God Daughter, Madzie, who was coming to stay for a few days. 

It didn't take long for Max to come bounding up to the table, "Can I start Papa? Can I? Pwease?" 7 year old Max grinned, looking up with his bright blue eyes to Magnus, who couldn't help laughing at the puppy dog eyes his youngest son was giving him.

"Just give us ten more minutes, Blueberry. Madzie should be here by then, and then we'll start." Magnus ruffled Max's glittery hair - his choice, he'd insisted on having glitter put on that morning - as he spoke, leaning down to press a kiss to his head. 

"No fair." Max grumbled back, doing his best to move away from Magnus, who wouldn't let him.

"Why don't you go and find your brother and tell him we'll be starting soon."

"Fine." Max walked away from the table, running once he was out of the kitchen, Magnus just heard him yelling "RAF," as he got to Rafael's door.

Rafael had just turned 9 and been given his own room for his birthday. It had been a bit of an adjustment for him, and his bed was still free in Max's room whenever he wanted to be back in there, but Magnus and Alec thought after four years in the family he was settled enough to have his own room, and so far they were right. 

The door opened then, Madzie running straight to Magnus and throwing her arms around him, "Uncle Magnus!" She shouted in his ear. Magnus could hear Alec laughing from the doorway too.

"Hey Sweat Pea!" Magnus pulled her close for a few seconds before letting her go and taking a small step back, "You need to stop growing!" Having turned 10 a few months, Madzie was the oldest of the three children, and by far the most independent, although that didn't surprise Magnus, with Catarina her guardian, Madzie was always going to be an intelligent and self-sufficient young women.

"Are you sure you're not shrinking, Uncle?" Madzie grinned, clear laughter coming from her until she squealed when Alec came up behind her and picked her up.

"If you're going to call Magnus short, you have to at least be taller than him first," Alec grinned, winking at Magnus as he lifted Madzie to about Magnus' head height. 

"And I thought I loved you, Alexander," Magnus laughed, leaning around Madzie to give Alec a quick kiss before calling the boys down. The thudding down the stairs made it clear they'd heard.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble," Alec joked as Max and Rafael got back into the room, Alec putting Madzie down as both boys barrelled into him. He'd been at work all day, and was late back after picking Madzie up, so they'd missed him.

"Can we carve pumpkins now pleassssseeeeeeeeeeeee!" Max begged, staring up at Alec.

"Oh, I think we might be able to," Alec answered, Max grinning and heading to his chair, Rafael and Madzie following at a bit calmer pace, Magnus and Alec lingering till last, Alec's hand snaking around Magnus' waist as they watched their sons and Madzie. 

"You know what you have to do then," Magnus said, handing a marker to the three of them. "Draw it on first, then me or dad will help you carve it."

Chatter started up around the table, the three children talking over each other as they tried to explain what they were doing for their design. Magnus just shrugged watching them, glancing briefly up at Alec. "You want to do yours too?" Magnus asked quietly, pulling a pen out of his pocket and offering it to Alec. 

Alec kissed Magnus cheek and took the pen, going to one of the remaining spots on the table and carefully sketching his design, Magnus following him after a few minutes to stand behind him, resting against his back and watching him draw. He couldn't help smiling as he looked down the table though. His family was perfect, and he loved it.


End file.
